Dr. Barry W. Brown is the Director of the Cancer Information Systems Resource (CISR), which is housed in the Department of Biomathematics and is located in the Houston Main Building. This resource provides scientific computational capabilities to meet the diverse needs of peer-reviewed and funded M.D. Anderson researchers. Those needs are identified through collaborations with these investigators. Members of the CISR are well qualified to provide computer code meeting these needs because they are familiar with numeric and computational methods, sources of quality computer code, and general quantitative and statistical methodology and because they understand standards for good code. The primary computational servers for this Resource are two fast DEC Alpha machines running Unix. Each member of the Resource accesses these machines via a dedicated PC or Macintosh computer. The software used by the Resource includes a variety of statistical systems, symbolic and numeric mathematical systems, and programming aids. The resource's software is widely used not only by CISR members but also by the Biostatistical Resource Group (BRG), clinical and basic-science investigators at M.D. Anderson, and cancer and other biomedical researchers. The software the CISR develops is posted on the World Wide Web and submitted to many archives from which it is freely available. The CISR has been continuously funded from the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) since 1975, when M.D. Anderson when received its first CCSG, and continues to provide invaluable (and otherwise unavailable) services to investigators with peer-reviewed grants.